Dragon Ball AX
by Rugai
Summary: The sequel to Dragon Ball NA, follows Rugai and the rest of the Earth Fighters as they battle new threats in the universe
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball AX

It has been 'two days' since Son Rugai was mysteriously transported to Toki Toki city, and helped Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time defeat Demon God Demigras and saved all of space and time. Rugai was then transported back to his dimension with much questions asked from his friends and loved ones. "So yeah, I saved the entire space time continuum from certain destruction." Rugai had a smile on his face, with his left hand behind his head.

"And yet you spend years at this...Sucky Sucky city? I call BS on this." Bull was as usual, unimpressed at Rugai's story.

"Please don't get that way, dear." Jeena placed her hands on Bull's shoulders. "We all know strange adventures always happen to Rugai, and whoever this...Trunks...is, pretty sure he didn't want someone of your calibur hinder whatever threat came upon the entire universes." Bull just lightly skoffed at Jeena's words to him, and just looked away.

"For once, I would like Rugai to stay at home, and at least help out with leading the village with me!" Deena then gave Rugai a death stare, making him shake in his outfit. "But when he gets called into action, he can't help himself and answer it." Deena kept her death stare. The room stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"You went into a glorious battle, and never thought about bringing me along!?" Kanashimi got irritated, and joined Deena in giving Rugai the death stare.

"Well I wanted to, but Trunks said that if I used the dragonballs to bring people from my timeline to Toki Toki city to stop Demigras, then we wouldn't have a world or a timeline to return to. Basically we would be wiped from existance and he would be back at square one." Rugai got nervous. Kanashimi continued her death stare. Tenchu then spoke up.

"I would have to side with Rugai and Trunks on this. So please don't get upset with them." Deena and Kanashimi turned their gazes at Tenchu this time.

Deep in space...

War and the rest of the Were-Lygers was locked in combat with a very hostile race of mechanical beings. "Don't give them an edge!" War was ripping every mechanical soldier into scrap metal, looking for the leader.

"My lord! Mechromancers are very aggressive! Our men can't hold out much longer!" One of the Were-Lygers had just destoryed one of them, before another literally took his arm off. War quickly rushed at it, and destroyed it using one of his techniques Rugai taught him after their bout at the arena some time back.

"Get yourself healed up, and head to Earth. Get the Saiyan King and his friends to help us." The armless Were-Lyger bowed and left the battle. War looked at the rest of the battlefield, someone caught the corner of his eye, high atop of the hill. He tried to make out what it was, but the figure quickly disappeared. _Friend Rugai, I really need your help._

Back on Earth...

Rugai and Tenchu was training their kids together just outside Snowvilla. Ryu and Lyra was quickly learining airborn fighting, while Tenchi and Diana was learning to control their Ki. "Just concentrate on your training. Don't worry about what Ryu and Lyra can do." Tenchu stood behind them, and whenever they advert their attention to Ryu and Lyra, Tenchu would lightly smack them in the back of their heads.

Meanwhile, Ferno and Kanashimi was training at Evelyn's old place at Mt. Paos. "Come Kamekian, give me everything you got." Kanashimi transformed into her Super Saiyan mode, cracked her neck and knuckles, and took a ready position.

Ferno limbered up, and took the same stance as Kanashimi. "Don't feel bad when this Kamekian kicks your ass all over the place." Both grinned, then vanished.

The rest of the Saiyans helped O'ja's wife moved her stuff into his place. "So let me get this straight, all four of you are aliens from another planet, in which it was destroyed?" O'ja just nodded. "And you've traveled all over space with this...prince who wanted to conquer the same universe?" Again O'ja nodded. "But he was stopped by this Rugai?" O'ja nodded again. "And now you four live here because of him and Qube Corp.?" O'ja nodded again. "I don't believe it." O'ja fell to the floor.

"Well, it's all true, my sweetheart." O'ja slowly got up, and re-sat back on the chair. The rest of the Saiyans finished bringing in all the small stuff from her place.

Bull and Darryn finished up some new inventions for the world to use. One in which, lets people build their own houses, by starting with a 3D holographic blueprints. Darryn sometimes wonder if creating such a thing, would undoubtedly ruin Qube Corp. in the long run, but decided to say nothing to Bull. _"Sir, what should we make next for the people of this planet?"_ Bull leaned back, hands in the back of his head and feet on the table with his eyes closed.

"Can't constantly invent new things for people every hour or day. Let this current one have enough time for people to get used to it. Besides, I got something that would probably bring the entire human race into the space traveling age. Provided that I can work out the bugs." Darryn was confused at Bull's words, but decided not to question it.

Days passed, Lyra was learning how to transform into Super Saiyan. Tenchu's kids had just finished everything they needed to learn to help out defending the Earth with the rest of the Earth Fighters. "Now that you've learned the basics of what we can do. As soon as Ryu and Lyra are done, Rugai and I have a little surprise for all four of you." Tenchu and Diana was confused, and just watched Lyra's attempt to transform.

"The power to comes from a need, not a desire. Once you figure that out, you'll feel a surge of power instantly rise up, and push you beyond your limits." Rugai transformed into a Super Saiyan right in front of them. "And you'll be able to transform into a Super Saiyan." Lyra was still amazed that their dad can do that, Ryu also transformed to show his sister that she can do it as well.

"But what if I don't have the ability to go Super Saiyan?" Lyra asked.

"You are my daughter. Of course you have that ability to transform." Rugai just smiled. "So, lets head back to where Uncle Tenchu is, and tell all four of you the surprise we have planned for all of you." Rugai reverted back to his normal state, and floated back to the ground. Ryu and Lyra followed him as well. Rugai and Tenchu had their backs turned to their kids, and far enough away so they wouldn't hear what they were saying.

"Our wives will kill us if they knew that our kids will be doing that." Tenchu had his right hand on his chin while using his left hand holding the right elbow.

"I know. But we did all we can with them. They need to learn the world through experience by doing that." Rugai had his arms crossed, and eyes closed. "Might as well tell them the surprise, I believe they stewed long enough." Rugai and Tenchu smiled, turned around and stood in front of their kids.

"Kids, your mothers' will kill us for doing this, but what we have to say can and will help you get stronger and wiser." All four kids didn't know what was going on.

"Like us in our younger...ish years, you four will travel the world and learn everything this planet has to offer." The kids' eyes went wide with excitement. "But there's a catch, you all would have to carry a phone with you in case if either one of us needs you, or if something is very dangerous that we think that you cannot handle on your own, you will get home faster than ever, and protect your mothers and the village. Got it?" The children nodded.

"With Bull's help, he's made phones for each of you that can withstand everything Rugai can dish out. The battery life is always charging when not in use. So go pack your bags, and be ready to head out." Tenchu said as both of them watched the children rushed back home and quickly packed their bags.

Ryu and Lyra was the first to have their bags packed. Before they could leave the front door, Deena stopped them. "Where are you two going?" Ryu and Lyra froze in place, hoping that their mother would leave them be. "One of you will answer me, or I will ground you both until you are both 40!" Ryu slowly turned around, and tried not to stare at Deena in the eyes. Rugai teleported himself right behind his wife, and placed a finger on his lips. "Well, Ryu? Are you going to tell me what I need to hear, or will I punish you severely?" Ryu took a deep breath, raised his right hand at the door, and blasted it to splinters. Lyra and Ryu then ran out as fast as they could. Deena got incredably angry, and tried to chase after them. Unfortunately, Rugai grabbed her at her waist, and pulled her closer to his body. "What do you think..." Rugai kissed Deena passionately, leaving her weak in the knees.

Tenchi and Diana was waiting for them at the entrance of Snowvilla, with Tenchu standing right behind them. "Hope their mother doesn't catch them. She needs a break from raising them, as well as your own mother. This is great training for the four of you." Tenchi saw Ryu and Lyra running as fast as they can towards them. He knew that Deena wouldn't be far behind. "Kids, start running..." He counted silently to 5 in his head. "Now!" Tenchi and Diana then ran with Rugai's kids out of Snowvilla. He smiled as they left his sight, into the great wide world.

Kanashimi and Ferno had finished their sparring session, and rested by Evelyn's place. "I...feel...stronger...now..." Ferno was breathing hard, with half his body propped up against a large rock. Kanashimi was laying on the ground, in her normal state, also breathing heavily.

"Next time...we fight...to the death." "Ferno couldn't believe the words Kanashimi said. He tried to move his body, but pain prevented him so. "Feeing like going another round yet?" Kanashimi staggered herself up, and used the last of her strength to transform into a Super Saiyan...for exactly two seconds before she passed out on her face. Ferno slid off the rock, and dragged himself to the water's edge, and started drinking it. Shortly after, she turned himself on his back, with the back of his head in the water, watching the clouds slowly go passed. His was about to close his eyes, when he saw a something shiny racing passed. Ferno thought it was a shooting star, but chose to persue it. He staggered himself to his feet, and tried to fly towards it, but managed a couple feet before passing out himself.

Far from any known civilization, a spaceship landed in the forests' clearing. A Were-Lyger walked down the ramp, and sniffed around for scents of familiarity. An extremely faint one, belonging to Rugai, had the Were-Lyger slowly headed east. He stopped by one of the fruit bearing trees, and took a couple apples to regain part of his strength, then resumed his journey to aquire the Earth Fighters to help his lord win against the mechromancers.

Back at Snowvilla, Rugai and Tenchu was flying towards Kami's Lookout, mostly because Deena and Sanfan kicked them out for letting their children traveling the world together. "So how bad did Deena hurt you?" Tenchu said without looking at Rugai.

"I got the verbal abuse. Really cut me deep. And you?" Rugai looked at Tenchu's slightly sunken head. "I'm so sorry, really am."

"I'm usually her punching bag when she gets in that mood. But this was the first she layed into me with just her anger." Tenchu smacked his cheeks with his hands, and saw the Lookout coming over the horizon. Rugai's stomach roared loudly from hunger. "Doesn't your stomach ever know fullness?" Tenchu turned his head. Rugai closed his eyes and smiled at Tenchu.

"Can't help it. When I get hungry, I get hungry." As they arrived, they were greeted by Mr. Popo. Afterwards, Mr. Popo made Rugai a meal that's usually ate by an army.

"Mr. Popo, how is it that you haven't gone crazy just being here with only the Guardian inside the building." Mr. Popo was shocked to hear that question, but just smiled and placed a hand on Tenchu's upper arm.

"Nobody has asked me that before. But, It's very peaceful up here. Tending to the gardens is just relaxing to me." Tenchu couldn't believe it. But it was best that he didn't persue it any furthur.

Couple days later...

Darryn linked himself to Qube Corp.'s mainframe, and just watched the sales of their new invention's sales soar. Much to his surprise, the sales went beyond what either him or Bull expected. Darryn then pulled up the stocks, and saw it skyrocketed to new heights. He then returned to his body, and made his way to the kitchen where Sol and Jeena are. _"Mrs. Jeena, have you seen master Bull around? My sensors cannot find him anywhere. I tried implanting a tracking device into his skin, but with much protesting, and very vulgur words, I came to the conclusion that it would be not wise to take such action."_ Jeena laughed a but, Sol was still confused to what Darryn's words.

"After all these years, you still haven't understand Bull at all?" Darryn slightly sunk his head.

 _"I do apologize. I'm still adjusting with the use of not only emotions, but with understanding all lifeforms better. One of the upgrades I recieved when the Saiyans and myself went to search for master Rugai some years back, we landed on this planet that was so advanced, the lifeforms there fused mechanical and organic to create bio-androids. They offered to turn me into one, but with a politeful decline, they instead gave me a special emotion chip for me. I am still getting used to it."_ Jeena chuckled lightly.

"It's ok. Even us humans don't fully understand our emotions as well. I'm sure the Saiyans have that same trouble too." Sol spoke, while cooking up a meal for his family.

 _ **With the Were-Lyger on the hunt for our heroes, can War hold out on the Mechromancers? find out next time, on Dragon Ball AX.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball AX

 _ **Last time on AX: Rugai told the rest of the Earth Fighters his journey in Toki Toki City, while War and the rest of the Were-Lygers was busy fighting the Mechromancers on a distant planet. Later, Rugai and Tenchu sent their kids on a journey around the Earth. Now, one Were-Lyger landed on Earth, and is finding our heroes. Can he find them? Stay tuned to Dragon Ball AX.**_

The Were-Lyger made it to West City, and lost Rugai's scent. _Lord War is going to be so mad at me. I have failed my task._ He was about to give up, when he saw on the tv, the epic fight between War and Rugai. He then went in, and asked for information about Rugai. Unfortuneately, neither the manager and the cashier knew anything about it. With a heavy sigh, the Were-Lyger left. His next stop, oddly, was a police station.

"Do you have a crime to report to..." The front desk officer turned his head, and was surprised to see the Were-Lyger. "I remember you. Yeah, you were one who fought Ferno."

"I request information about someone who lives on Earth. Please tell me if Rugai Son lives close by. It is imperative that I find him." The officer saw tears in the Were-Lyger's eyes. went to his computer, and typed in the name.

"Well no one by that name lives here in West City. But let me make some inquiries. Why don't you go into that office, and lay down on the couch. You look exhausted." The Were-Lyger made his way to the office, and fell asleep. The officer kept his word, and searched for the wherabouts of Rugai.

Ryu and the rest of the kids reached the merchant town of Mer-cante. They were greeted by none other than Stein, the new leader of the town. "Hello kids, where are your parents?" Tenchi spoke first.

"Our parents are in Snowvilla. Our dads sent us on a training journey around the world." At that moment, Stein remembered years back, Rugai and his friends helped him and the town from the Black Fist Organization.

"Who are your parents?" Stein asked, Ryu and Lyra spoke in unison to respond.

"Our parents are Rugai and Deena." Tenchi and Diana did the same after them.

"Ours is Tenchu and Sanfan." Stein was floored. Then he invited all four of them to his diner, in which he called ahead and had the cooks make food for the young lads. Soon as they got there, Ryu and Lyra chowed down like how Rugai did the first time he ate there. The kitchen staff, was shocked. Like Stein, they hadn't seen anyone with an appetite like them since Rugai. But thanks to him, they recieved many awards for being the fastest restaraunt in the world.

"I remember your fathers. They were so young when I met them. Still can't believe that they grew up, and have kids of their own. Cest la vie."

The officer in West City just hung up the phone with one of his buddy's in North City. He got the information the Were-Lyger needed. As he got into the office, The Were-Lyger did a few push-ups by the couch. "I got what you need. I thought you were asleep?" The Were-Lyger got up.

"Were-Lygers don't need much sleep. We can stay up for long periods of time, and with only a couple hours sleep." The officer was stunned, then handed the Were-Lyger the paper with the information he wanted. "He lives that far north? Thank you for helping me." The Were-Lyger bowed, and took his leave. Soon as he got outside, he took to the skies, and flew towards Snowvilla.

Rugai and Tenchu enjoyed their visit to Kami's Lookout. Rugai had his stomach filled with food, while Tenchu and the Namekian had an intellectual conversation in one of the nearby rooms. All of them waved their farewells, then the two took off and headed towards Qube Corp., to test out another one of Bull's...inventions. "I wonder how our children are doing?" Tenchu asked Rugai, knowing the answer anyways.

"I'm sure they're doing fine. It took us almost a month to get to Mer-cante. So probably it took them a couple weeks. Besides, they need this now more than ever, in case something happens to us and they need to take over." Tenchu liked how smart Rugai has gotten since he landed on Earth many years ago.

"Hey." Rugai looked at Tenchu. "I may not have said it before, or as often as I should have." Rugai got a bit of confusion on his face. "But I'm glad you came here. And for being my best friend." Rugai lightly smacked Tenchu's shoulder, and gave him a smile. Tenchu smiled, and return the shoulder smack. "So what did the 'mighty Bull' want from us this time?"

"Knowing him, probably something dangerous that he didn't want his kids to test out." Rugai returned his head back to its original position.

"So naturally he made us test it out. Kinda wish he wouldn't do that to us." Rugai chuckled a bit, then went Super Saiyan and flew faster. Tenchu just flew faster, knowing that he doesn't have a super mode.

Ryu and the others, sat at the roof of one of the buildings, trying to figure out where to go next. Diana unfolded the map, and gently placed it in the middle of all of them. "Why not try our luck going east?" Tenchi said without hesitation.

"East feels...like it should be the end, or something. How about we go south?" Lyra said.

"South? Seriously? West is the best?" Diana didn't want to head south. Mostly because she gets weirded out whenever someone mentions 'let's go south'.

"Ugh. You are stupid, Diana. Why do you hate going south so badly?" Diana just stuck her tongue out at Lyra.

"Please don't fight. Dad said that if we can't agree on where to go, we all head to our own directions, and hopefully we meet up back home." Ryu was the voice of reason. The only sound that was going on, was the people on the streets. "Why not go different directions, and train under seperately?" No one said a word. They just got up, and went to their desired direction.

Rugai and Tenchu got to Qube Corp.'s front door. "I hate when Bull summons us, and not explain what experiment he wants us to test." Rugai nodded. As they entered, they see Ferno, Kanashimi, and Darryn standing in the lobby. "This can't be good if the five of us are here. Wait, what about the rest of the Saiyans?" Jeena entered the loby, just as he spoke those words.

"The rest of our race decided not to fight anymore. Well, not in the traditional sense. With the exception of Vivek, the three of them are our express delivery system all over the world." Kanashimi lightly scoffed, while Rugai got a sigh of relief. He wanted the rest of the Saiyans to live a normal life, and not risking their lives like him and Kanashimi does.

"I summoned you here like puppets for a reason." Bull said right behind Tenchu and Rugai. All five of them jumped, and turned towards him in attack position. Bull laughed his usual style. "Man, you guys are always easy to get." Rugai was the only one to lower his stance.

"One of these days, just...one of these days." Bull kept the smirk on his face.

"Anyways, first I would show you my newest invention, the personal teleporter that lets me teleport anywhere in or on the world. Second, I've developed new realistic holographic training rooms for each one of you. But I need you all to test them for me, and I can make the necessary adjustments without any trouble for you guys whatsoever." Tenchu was the only one who groaned in disbelief.

The Were-Lyger finally made it to Snowvilla. Deena greeted him at the gate. "You're a Were-Lyger, aren't you?" He nodded. "What brings you to our little village?" The Were-Lyger got on his hand and knees, and started begging.

"Kind woman, is the Lord of the Saiyans here?" Deena was confused, but quickly remembered that Rugai is the Saiyan king.

"Sadly, my husband should be at Qube Corp. at this time. Is something wrong?" The Were-Lyger was starting to freak out a bit.

"No. My lord sent me to Earth, to bring the Saiyan king at his request. Mechromancers are overpowering us." Deena helped up the Were-Lyger to his feet.

"Why don't we head over to where Rugai is, and you can ask him for help. Do you know how to fly?" The Were-Lyger nodded. "OK. Just follow me, and we'll be there in no time."

Back at Qube Corp...

Bull made five different realistic holograhic training rooms. After each of the Earth Fighters entered, Bull remotely sealed it tightly behind them. _"Listen up because I'm going to say this once."_ Bull's voice came through the speakers of each room at the same time. _"There's a control monitor by the entrances. It will let you fight in any enviroment you can think of in your less than brilliant minds."_ Tenchu, Rugai and Darryn knows too well Bull's sadistic mind when it comes to his inventions and using them as test monkeys. _"In this...inagural testing phase, I have already preprogrammed a special enviroment that will...test...your snap judgement."_ Kanashimi had her arms crossed, and tapping the floor with her right heel, like she just wants this to be over with. Ferno's arms was crossed, but his eyes are closed, waiting for it to start. Darryn stood motionless, doing a thousand yard stare. Rugai and Tenchu did some stretches, to warm themselves up for anything Bull is throwing at them.

All five rooms activated at once. Much to everyones' surprise, they were hovering in a heavily stalagmite and stalagtite cave. They saw a holographic versions of each other 'next' to each other. "Let me guess." Tenchu turned around and looked at the speaker. "You want us to race each other." Bull chuckled over the speakers. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Shortly after Tenchu said that, a holographic traffic light appeared in front of all of them. The red light flashed a couple of times, then held on yellow. All five of them took a ready position, awaiting for that green light to show up. Four of them, their bodies twitched randomly, like they want this race to start already. Rugai, on the other hand, was calmed and showed no signs of anxiousness.

The light went green finally, and all five of them took off like a sonic boom. Each of them dodged the stalagtites and stalagmites at an insane speed no one could've endured in a fighter jet. Kanashimi went Super Saiyan and took the lead. Ferno learned from the Namekian guardian of Earth, and unlocked an 'enhanced' mode never seen in a Kamekian ever. Ferno used it, and went just as fast as a Super Saiyan. Darryn diverted power into his speed and defense, and quickly caught up with Ferno and Kanashimi.

Tenchu didn't looked surprised, he anticipated at least three of his friends would do such a thing. He looked at Rugai, and saw him half grinning at him. "Aren't you going to transform, and win the race?" Rugai adverted his attention in front of him.

"As much fun that would be, I'm going to have to pass." Tenchu raised an eyebrow, while both still doding the rocks.

"Well then...EAT MY DUST!" Tenchu put up his aura, and just barely caught up with Darryn. Rugai just hunged back, watching from a distance the four of them competing to be the best. Ever since Rugai's impromtu journey in Toki Toki city, trying to be the best wasn't a top priority in his head.

Deena and the Were-Lyger finally made it to Qube Corp.'s front entrance. "This is the place. Nervous?" The Were-Lyger just shook his head no. "Alright. In we go." Deena was the first one in. She looked around, and felt the place shook. Immediately, she thought two scenarios, first one was two of them are fighting and got out of hand. And the second one was one of Bull's experiments went south.

In Kanashimi's holo-chamber, she started blasting away the rocks. The rest of them just kept swerving around them. "This program...IS STUPID! I want to kick some ass already!" Everyone stopped, and just floated where they stopped at.

"Cool it, girlie." Bull said over the speakers. "I anticipated at least one of you to get this way." The chambers shifted landscapes. Kanashimi's layout looked like Pargonia near destruction. She looked all around her, and noticed a shilouette of Rugai walking into her view. She transformed into her Super Saiyan 2 form, and charged at him.

Ferno's scene, resembled Dreego, a planet the Saiyans and Darryn visited during their search for Rugai. Ferno walked around, and another shilouette started coming into view. This time, it was Tenchu.

Darryn's chamber, was shifted to a ruined Earth city, facing off against himself. Tenchu's was Midgear, and Ferno floated high in the air. Rugai's became Argonia, with Kanashimi standing on a fountain. A second later, all five holo-chambers exploded all at once. Rugai was in his Super Saiyan 3 form, Kanashimi in Super Saiyan 2, Ferno was almost twice his normal size, Darryn and Tenchu just stood where they were at like it didn't phase them. Both Saiyans powered down to their normal state, Ferno back to his as well.

Deena and the Were-Lyger waited for Rugai and the others in the living room, Deena was having a conversation with Jeena, while the Were-Lyger indroduced to television. "What brings him here?" Jeena asked.

"He said he was on a mission from War, and needed to talk to Rugai." Both of them turned their heads, and just watched the Were-Lyger flip through the channels.

Rugai's group felt better after Bull's serv-bot handed each of them a new healing drink. "This...taste familiar." Rugai said after downing the drink.

"I call them Senzu. After analyzing the beans, I've re-created their healing attributes and liquidfy them. Only for after you...tested...my experiments, or your training sessions." Everyone finished their drinks, and immediately, felt rejuvinated. "Now clean up my lab." Silently, all five of them groaned in their heads.

 _ **The children continue their journey around the world, while the adults better themselves. With the Were-Lyger just feet away, can he get Rugai to help War defeat the Mechromancers? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AX.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball AX

 _ **Last time on AX: Rugai Tenchu paid a visit to the Lookout, while their kids traveled the world much like they did in their younger days. Elsewhere, the Were-Lyger made his way towards Snowvilla, with the help from West City's finest. Now, after an experiment by Bull's nearly destroyed one of his labs, the Were-Lyger awaits for Rugai in Qube Corp.'s living room. What will happen next? Stay tuned to Dragon Ball AX.**_

Rugai and the others spent nearly three hours cleaning up the lab. "We're finally finished. Maybe we should hold back whenever Bull asks us to test something of his." Tenchu said, while leaning on the push broom.

 _"Don't fret on that, master Tenchu. Master Bull always expects all of us to go, how does it go, full steam."_ Darryn finished melting down everything into one large lump of metal.

"That idiot will eventually kill us before our enemies do. And I rather die in a glorious battle than being some lab rat." Kanashimi tossed the broom towards the wall, stick side first. The broom got impaled in the wall next to the door, barely missing Deena as she entered.

"Still see you're trying to kill me." Kanashimi just scoffed. "Hey Ru, a Were-Lyger is here and said he has a request for you." Four of them exchanged confusing looks at one another, except for Kanashimi, she just left the room. "Why is she still mad at me?" Deena got depressed, Rugai held her from behind.

"She doesn't hate you. She just hates being left out, and her feelings towards me is just eating her up. She tried to confess, but you know how she is." Everyone looked towards where she's at. Deena perked up a bit. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, all five of them left the lab, and headed towards the living room. As they got there, all of them noticed how enthralled the Were-Lyger was to the tv programs.

"Still curious how the people of this planet, get into these little picture boxes. I mean, don't you need some shrinking device?" Jeena tried her best not to laugh.

"You're a country bumpkin, aren't you?" Bull made almost everyone jumped. Jeena was the only one who didn't get startled. The Were-Lyger turned around and had given Bull a confusing look.

"So anyways, would you tell us your name?" Rugai quickly spoke up.

"I am called Zaber. Just a mere soldier under the almighty leader, War." Rugai sat on the floor, in front of Zaber, with his legs crossed.

"I am told you have a message for me. Is this true?" Zaber nodded his head.

"Lord War sent me to request your help in vanquising Mechromancers." Zaber lowered his head, and started begging. The room fell silent, with the exception of the sounds from the television. Zaber didn't see Rugai smile, but he did felt the hand being placed on his left shoulder. Zaber quickly raised his head.

"All he had to do was ask us for help. Where is he at now?" Zaber sat up, and grabbed Rugai's right shoulder.

"Home planet, Lygeria." Rugai knew that planet, and had been there a couple times since after the first tournament the Were-Lygers set up all those years ago. Rugai looked back, and the four of them was already eager to go.

"Alright, we can be in Lygeria in a few seconds." Bull picked up his bag he had next to him, already prepared for anything. Ferno and Tenchu knuckled bumped each other, ready for action. Tenchu's eyes went wide when he turned his head to Sanfan's stare.

"Umm...maybe two of us should stay here. I mean, to make sure the planet isn't completely defenseless." Sanfan nodded with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, on Lygeria...

"WHERE IS THE SAIYAN KING!?" War screamed those words. The shockwave of it, caused a few mechromancers to short out, and explode.

"My lord, Zaber's tracking skills isn't that great. But it shouldn't take this long either." The one Were-Lyger, had an eye patch over his left eye, and had a mechanical right hand.

"It takes five days now to get to Earth, thanks to that arrogant man with green hair. Once this skirmish is over, drill tracking abilites into Zaber until he's about to die. GOT IT!" The Were-Lyger bowed with respect and agreement, then left the room. _'Hurry Saiyan King. Damn these Mechromancers to the darkest depths of the underworld.'_

Back on Earth...

The ship they used in the past, was out of the Qube Bull and Darryn modified after the tournament the Were-Lygers started years ago. "Shut your pie holes, and listen up." Rugai and the rest of the Earth Fighters stood at the base of the ramp, looking up at Bull. "Our hairy friend invited us to his home planet, and the threat from these machine loving radicals. So shove your collective asses inside, and lets shove off!" All five of Rugai's group entered the ship first, then the kids. Rugai picked each of them up using his Instant Transmission, and told them that they're traveling in space for special training and just to watch their fathers fight.

"Umm.." Lyra tugged on Rugai's pants. He turned around and squatted on her level. "Is space scary?" Rugai smiled.

"Not as scary as you might think. In fact..." He picked her and Ryu up. "You might find some beauty if you look out the windows." Rugai carried them inside, and walked towards the cockpit. The ramp retracted, and closed up tightly. The rockets fired up, and took off. In mere seconds, the ship left Earth. The kids looked out, and saw the sea of stars. Lyra and Tenchi is in awe at what they saw. Rugai lowered himself next to Lyra. "Told you, that you might find beauty here in space."

Two days passed...

Rugai and Tenchu, along with their children and Ferno, trained in one of the gravity rooms. Rugai held himself back as he fought Tenchu and Ferno. They were moving in high speed that the kids could either barely follow, or none at all. "My eyes can't keep up." Tenchi broke away, and rubbed his eyes.

"This is intense. And our dads expect us to follow in their footsteps? I...I don't think we can." Ryu was getting overwhelmed by his dad's bout. Then something clicked inside the kids' head, that they want them to continue maintaining the peace from threats of their calibur.

In the other training room, Kanashimi regreted putting her pride aside, and asked Darryn to help her achieve Super Saiyan 3. Kanashimi transformed into her Super Saiyan 2, and traded blows with him. "Why...why can't I get stronger? That idiot king of ours, was able to do it. Why can't I!?" Kanashimi was breathing heavily on one side of the room, while Darryn stood in the middle, trying to analyze what she was missing.

 _"Miss Kanashimi, I have a possible theories that might unlock your next level of transformation."_ Kanashimi powered down to her normal state, and got uncomfortably close to Darryn, her way of demanding to know. _"First theory, is that there's something psychological holding you back. Second theory, is that you're lacking a constant variable of wanting to protect someone, which is limiting your potential growth."_ Kanashimi walked away, and stopped before the door.

"I think your theories are wrong. Come up with a program of making me stronger, and unlocking Super Saiyan 3." As she left, Kanshimi knew that Darryn was right. Part of her is yearning to protect someone, and its eating her away psychologically. She returned to her room, locked the door and activated the sound proof mode, preventing anyone from hearing her cry.

The remaining three days, Rugai's kids and Tenchu's kids trained nearly non-stop with their dads and Ferno. Darryn came up with a possible training program for Kanashimi to try and unlock her Super Saiyan 3 mode. As they approached Lygeria, The Earth Fighters sensed something wrong on the planet surface. "We'll meet you and the kids down there." Rugai said to Bull, without taking his eyes away from Lygeria. Rugai put two fingers on his forehead, and used his Instant Transmission with the other four holding onto him. They stood in the middle of War's great hall, watching the Mechromancers driving War and the rest of the Were-Lygers into a literal corner. Rugai and Kanashimi immediately transformed into their Super Saiyan mode, and all five of them charged without saying a word. The Mechromancers was getting destoryed left and right. War did a sigh of relief that his request did not go unheard.

"You're late!" War staggered a bit to his throne.

"Oh don't even go there, fur for brains!" Rugai fired off his Combat Shotgun attack, keeping the Mechromancers from reaching War. He didn't see that War was smiling. Tenchu and the rest of the Earth Fighters, launched their signature attacks at the rest of the Mechromancers. The Battle was then over, War slumped onto his throne, holding his right side. Rugai turned around, and quickly rushed at him. "Could've told me you were injured." War hurt chuckled a bit.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much. Besides, you were having too much fun." Rugai handed War a Senzu Bean, which War took with much gratititude. In mere seconds, War was back at 100%. "Situation is dire, my friend. Mechromancers are on a destruction path. They want nothing but to end the lifeforms on every planet but their own." Rugai knew this schtick all too well. The Black Fist Organization from his younger years, the Oblivion from when Lyc and Blackfist escaped hell, and now this. It was something that he really gets under his skin.

"Just freaking great. Have they not learned from when Oblivion nearly happened? From what King Kai told me, everyone in the universe would knew when all life would be extinguished." Rugai didn't hear Bull and the kids enter the throne room, and seeing them administer the Senzu Drink to the rest of the Were-Lygers. The Earth Fighters got more information about the Mechromancers, Rugai took an impromtu visit to King Kai, he also took War with him.

"Where..."

"I see you brought a friend." King Kai emerged from his house, with Bubbles and Gregory slightly behind him. "Greetings lord of the Were-Lygers." War took an attack stance, not expecting a visitor.

"I thought you aquired this planet of your own." Rugai chuckled.

"Nope. I actually landed here over a decade ago, when Pargonia and Argonia exploded. I was in the middle of them, but it caused a hole to open to the Otherworld. He nursed me back to 100%, and I began training under him. Learned A LOT from King Kai." King Kai got behind Rugai, and patted him in the middle of his back.

"He was the best student I ever had. Surprised you hadn't used half the techniques I taught you." Rugai didn't make eye contact.

"I used them...during my time in Toki Toki City." King Kai's expression went long shocked, and his blue complexion went very pale blue."

"The city of time? You were there?" Rugai nodded. "No one, not even the Grand Kai or Supreme Kai is allowed to go." Rugai explained to War and King Kai his time there, and the people he's met. War stubbornly refused to accept the tale, while King Kai got the whole picture of why he couldn't contact Rugai.

"So that's why you got stronger in such a short amount of time? I highly..."

"War.." King Kai interrupted War. "Toki Toki City exists. The Kai from all four directions, as well as Grand Kai, and Supreme Kai knows the location of where it is, yet we are forbidden to step a single foot on it. The Supreme Kai of Time, she can send you as far back, or forward in time for defying her warnings." Rugai experienced that first hand, he was sent to another pont in time, in which he witnessed Frieza blew up planet Vegeta.

Back on Lygeria...

Darryn stood in front of War's city, not only standing guard, but staying on high alert for the Mechromancers. Inside, Bull quickly built a vending machine nearly three times bigger than normal. "That should do it." He turned to the Were-Lygers. "This will make the Senzu Drinks whenever you're at the brink of death, or severely hurt. Don't worry about running out, it'll replenish itself after every use." Tenchu was glad that he was helping new friends in times of trouble.

"Where did that idiot of ours go this time?" Kanashimi was pacing the room, itching to fight someone. Everyone just ignored her. That's when she went Super Saiyan, and flew out of the place very fast. Darryn detected Kanashimi's power, and just watched as she flew towards the direction of the Mechromancers.

Couple days passed, Rugai and War returned to War's throne room. "What in the name of Lygriss is that monstrosity!?" War pointed at the vending machine.

"Lygriss?" Ferno spoke up.

"Our goddess of combat and victory. She watches over us, guides us, and choses someone worthy to become a god amongst the other Were-Lygers."

"A... Lyger God?" Tenchu asked. War nodded. Tenchu looked at Rugai. "Maybe its like the Super Saiyan you and Kanashimi use in your fights." Rugai crossed his arms, and and accepted it as a possibility.

"From what my dad and Harugo said when I was on Otherworld, the Super Saiyan legend only happens once every thousand years." Rugai looked at War. "I know after we helped trained your people, they should be strong enough to handle two or three Super Saiyans put togehter." War was nodding in agreement. "By the way..." Rugai was looking around. "Where's Kanashimi?" Bull, the Were-Lygers and the Earth Fighters pointed towards the window she left from. "Perfect. Well, we better go get her before she gets herself killed." Rugai, War and the rest of the Earth Fighters flew out of the same window Kanashimi used, and towards her general direction.

 _ **Can Rugai's group defeat the Mechromancers? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AX**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball AX

 _ **Last time on AX: Rugai and the rest of the Earth Fighters, arrived on Lygeria to save War from death, at the hands of the Mechromancers. With life on the line once again, can they stop the Mechromancers? Stay tuned, to Dragon Ball AX.**_

Rugai and the others finally caught up with Kanashimi. She was already in the heat of battle against the Mechromancers, in her Super Saiyan 2 mode. "Looks like she's having fun." Said War while the Rugai and the others floated in mid-air.

"She can't help herself. Kanashimi is trying to get my attention, wanting me to praise her and acknowledge her." Tenchu got a shiver down his spine, and gave Rugai a worried look. "I love Deena, since I crashed on Earth. With Kanashimi, she's more of a sister trying to overcome the wall a big brother has set." All of them nodded, like they knew the struggles of a younger sibling, Tenchu hitted him hardest. Rugai took a deep breath, transformed into his Super Saiyan 2, and used his Instant Transmission ability.

"Sometimes, I really hate when he uses that. Has he taught anyone else that ability?" War looked at the others, not a single person raised their hands. Primarily because Rugai wanted one ability that he calls his own. "Oh great goddess Lyriss, deliver me this glorious victory against my enemies!" War charged, and halfway to the battle, War transformed into his berserk mode. Tenchu, Ferno and Darryn fired off Ki blasts from a safe distance. Kanashimi was breathing heavily, and powered down to Super Saiyan mode.

"About time the idiot king shows his face!" Kanashimi was preventing from doubling over in pain. "What the hell took you so long?" Rugai fired off multiple Shotgun ki blasts at Mechromancers who were getting close to her.

"Could've told us where you were going. Why are you being so arrogant towards us?" Kanashimi raised a hand, and tried to fire a ki blast. She barely damaged a Mechromancer when she returned to her normal state. Rugai caught her with one hand before she hit the ground. "What...am I going to do with you." Rugai used his Instant Transmission, and took her back to War's throne room, and returned back to where he stood. "Give them hell!" War loved Rugai's words of encouragement, and raged harder than before. Ferno, Tenchu and Darryn joined Rugai in close quarter combat. They pushed back the Mechromancers back to their landing site. Rugai was in awe, that is, whenever he wasn't beating up Mechros.

"I'm sensing living beings in there!" Ferno yelled. Tenchu took a moment to sense inside the ship.

"He's right!" He then used a super explosion to destroy a decent number of Mechromancers that was surrounding him. Darryn kept silent, while hacking into one of the Mechrmancer's head. He was gaining very valuable information, one of them was the Mechromancers' home planet coordinance.

Our heroes finally fought their way to the ship's ramp. "Darryn, get inside and do what you do best!" Rugai knew he wasn't any good with computers, and since Darryn is still a machine...ish, sending him in was the better choice.

 _"Thank you for trusting me, sir Rugai."_ Rugai gave a quick thumbs up, and went back to keeping the Mechromancers at bay. Darryn navigated the corridors like he was already familiar with it. Darryn reached the cockpit with little resistance whatsoever, and started wirelessly hacked and downloaded the entire ship's data into his mind. _'That should do it. Now to activate the self destruct.'_ After Darryn set the auto destruct to 30 minutes, he put an ecryption algorythm that changes every 0.005 seconds, to prevent anyone from stopping it. Darryn then blew a hole just above the console, and was about to fly away when his sensors detected someone unknown approaching.

"So, a lesser lifeform had infiltrated and set the self destruct sequence. And with an ecryption algorythm so basic its laughable." The Mechromancer started laughing, slightly, then quit when he couldn't break the algorythm. "Well...since this algorythm is unbreakable, I'll have to keep you here until the time runs out...Bio android!" Darryn took an attack position, and waited for the Mechromancer to make the first move.

 _"I've been augmented with the top of the line bio cybernetics the universe has seen. I've traveled with a Saiyan who has stopped oblivion. I am designated Darryn, former member of the Black Fist Organization. And I will stop you from eliminating all life in the universe!"_ The Mechromancer charged at Darryn. Darryn blocked the incoming punch, and countered with a kick to the Mechromancer's mid-section. _"I request your name in this fight. What is your designation."_ The Mecromancer took a couple steps back.

"My designer named me 8355214. . I will take your head to him, and it will improve our power to unstoppable..." 835 paused when he replayed Darryn's declaration. "Did you say, you're traveling with a Saiyan?" Darryn just nodded once. 835 started shaking like an organic child . "The Saiyans are destroyers of life. How could you travel with a race that's hell bent on destruction of the universe?" Darryn knew better than to believe the words 835 is saying.

 _"My sensors indicate your words are false. The Saiyans value life, protect those who cannot protect themselves, and eliminate evil when necessary."_ The Mechromancer 835's facial expression, went to stern, and charged again at Darryn. Darryn teleported himself to the cockpit door, and imitated Rugai's Shotgun technique. 835 was knocked into the console. _"That should take care of any attempts of you manually overriding the abort codes."_ Darryn's right hand was clenched tightly into a fist. Then it transformed into a rifle, and charged it like a particle beam gun. _"Eat this!"_ Darryn fired it at the Mechromancer, destroying him completely. The lights started to pulsate red at an alarming rate, the 'less than two minute warning' siren blared loudly. Darryn flew out of the ship at a speed of mach 1.

Rugai saw how fast Darryn took off, which means that he was successful. "Mission acomplished! Back to the palace!" Ferno, War and Tenchu flew fast and hard away from the ship. Rugai used his Instant Transmission at the very last minute before the explosion. When the ship did explode, the remaining Mechromancers blew up along as well. Back at the palace, Rugai breathed heavily as he nearly fell on the floor, two of the Were-Lygers caught him, and gently placed him by the vending machine. "Thanks. Thought..I had..enough time." Ryu hit the button, and helped his dad drink the Senzu drink. In mere seconds, Rugai was feeling better than ever. "Thank you, son." Lyra didn't like it that her brother was quicker on the draw than she was, part of her self training was to be faster than Ryu, not only in reflexes, but in administering help when needed. Darryn was the second to arrive at the palace, and saw Rugai's clothes burnt on his back.

 _"Sir Rugai, do you need any assistance, or medical help?"_ Rugai shook his head. _"Then allow me to repair the clothes on your back."_ Darryn adjusted his right arm's rifle, and fired a low beam of green light at Rugai. The clothes started repairing themselves, while at the same time, upgrading the fibers all over. _"This will not take long. Your clothes will be more durable than before, and less likely to rip or get tore up."_ Darryn meant what he said. The beam automatically shut itself off, and reverted back to a normal looking hand. Rugai moved in his usual look, but felt so lightweight that to him, felt like he was completely nude.

"Thanks buddy. When did you learn this, and I thought you were an all organic android?" Darryn slightly shook his head.

 _"I am an all organic android. I have the capabilities to alter any part of myself to have a look of metal implants. One of the upgrades I have aquired some time back."_ Rugai tried his best not to get confused at the technical explinations.

War slumped himself on his throne, right hand over his face. Tenchu and Ferno looked at him with concern. "Don't look at me like some helpless cub. I'm still more than capable to dealing a deathly blow to those damned Mechromancers." Tenchu sat on the floor, While Ferno stood with his arms crossed.

"Not what we're concerned about." War adjusted his fingers, and just looked at Ferno.

"If you think I'm pushing myself, I'm not. All I need is a few hours of sleep, and I'm good for an entire Earth month." Tenchu and Ferno didn't buy it, but chose to not to press it further. "Android, do you know where the Mechromancers' homeworld is?" Darryn scrolled his memory banks, and displayed a 3D model of the Mechrovia and its coordinates. "Jakarta, prepare a ship. We depart immediately." Jakarta bowed, then departed. War adjusted his hand, and leaned his head on his fist. "Going to leave your cubs here? Will be dangerous if they came along." Lyra and Ryu, looked at their dad like 'don't leave us from the fun'. While Tenchi and Diana tugged at Tenchu's outfit with slight terror.

"Well..." Rugai spoke up first. "My kids are half Saiyans, and want to follow my footsteps." War just shifted his eyes at Tenchu.

"Mine doesn't want to, but they should know better that their needs should be set aside for the greater good." Tenchi and Diana sulked their heads, and slightly nodded. War exhaled quickly, then the room stayed completely silent.

Mechrovia...

The citadel, the largest structure on the entire planet. Maintains laws, determines what is best for its people, and declare war they see as a potential threat. Most of the time, they exterminate life on other planets, by sucking out its core and natural resources, causing an implosion of epic proportions. "Species 8172 have aquired an outside assistance from a supposed species 4293, 0188, and 96412."

"I have led to believe that the Saiyans were supposed to be extinct. That the one designated Lyc, and the four that followed were the last of their kind." One of the elders said in one of the shadowy alcove.

"Hypothosis: Species 4293 has sent more of their kind into hiding before we hollowed out their planet. Question: How is it that more of their kind still exist? Follow up question: Why hasn't the prince of the Saiyans stopped more of their uprising?"

"Debunk: Species 4293 only sent 8 of their offsprings off planet, which answers question 1. As to answer your follow up question, one scout ship followed Lyc, and reported that he was defeated by the hands of one designated Rugai, son of our archnemesis Dugai." The Mechromancer elders kept on their deliberating with the events between Lyc's end, and what transpired on Lygeria.

Back on Lygeria...

The Earth Fighters, War and a few Were-Lygers gathered at one of War's warship. "We will take out the Mechromancers, and save the universe like you guys did before." Before War could board, Bull stopped him.

"They'll destroy all of us before you can reach Mech-topia. Best if we head there with my ship." Rugai looked at Bull with an arched eyebrow. "You heard me, boy. You haven't kept up on maintenance, or anything for that matter. Now shut it or I'll invent something deadly and make you the sole tester." Rugai slowly turned his head away from Bull, while still keeping the arched eyebrow, until his gaze went back to War.

"Really hate to say this, but muscle head is right. We better take ours and give them the element of surprise." Bull's left eye twitched with irritation. "Besides, as tough as these Mechromancers are, we will need all the fighters we can hold." Rugai turned towards the children. "Your mothers will kill us for letting you take part in this battle. So whatever we say, you do, understand?" All four children nodded. Bull left the throne room, and made preperations with the ship. Darryn followed, to help with further improvements.

Almost a week passed, during that time, the children trained under War. Learning everything he had to offer. Rugai and Kanashimi just stood, staring at each other. Ferno and Tenchu wondered what is happening between them. In a single blink, both of them dissappeared, and explosions of connected physical blows filled the sky above War's palace, and all over Lygeria. "I just...blinked...and they're gone." Tenchu said while trying to follow the sparring.

"I haven't, and...I can't keep up." Ferno closed his eyes while trying to sense their movements. Outside, Darryn had taken parts from the Mechromancers that littered the ground, and from what's left of their spaceship.

"Bolt for brains, any usable parts? Darryn pulled various parts out, fusing together half burnt parts that could be used for other things.

 _"Affirmative. After probing these Mechromancers, I now have a better understanding of how their technology works. I would like to impliment some upgrades that will hide us from Mechromancers."_ Bull did his 'don't-really-need-my-permission-just-do-it' wave. Darryn did what he suggested, and partly changed the look of the ship. It looked like a futuristic steampunk with the largest Qube Corp. logo on the wings. Another week passed, Bull and Darryn finished modifying and upgrading the ship. The Earth Fighters noticed how strong the children got, and showed it by sparring with their fathers. Tenchi and Diana barely landed a blow on their dad, while Ryu and Lyra gave Rugai a hard time. Rugai saw for less than a split second, Ryu and Lyra's hair and eyes changed. He knew that they needed a push to go Super Saiyan.

On that final day of the week, the Earth Fighters, War and a small army of Were-Lygers boarded the ship. Before they took off, Darryn remotely launched one of the ships that was close to theirs.

 _ **With a plan and determination, our heroes, along with War and the Were-Lygers, made their way towards the Mechromancers' homeworld. Will their decoy plan work? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball AX.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball AX

 _ **Last time on AX: after narrowly stopping the Mechromancers at their ship, Darryn and Bull made modifications to the ship. During that time, the children was learning all they can from War. Now, they make their way to Mechovia, and stopping the Mechromancers from destroying all life in the universe. Can they do it? Stay tuned to Dragon Ball AX.**_

Two days passed since they left Lygeria. And on the Earth Fighters' ship was getting cramped...literally. What felt like a few Were-Lygers boarded, turned out, it was a couple hundred that snuck aboard via the cargo bay. Bull's right eye kept twitching since he found out, while Darryn tried his best to keep him calmed...with little effect. Rugai, War, Ferno, Tenchu and the kids was in one of the gravity rooms, training the kids again in one vs. one sparring. Eventually one vs. two, and all out brawl. Rugai took the opportunity to go Super Saiyan 3, and used it against the kids. "Your enemies will do and use everything to overpower you. Either fight, or accept death." Ryu and Lyra was getting mad, that their dad was going all out on them. They suddenly stopped moving. All four adults looked with confusion. Both Ryu and Lyra's body pulsed like a heartbeat. Rugai immediately landed on the floor, but still maintaining his current transformation. Lyra was the first to yell, then Ryu. Tenchi and Diana watched in awe, the events being transpired. Elsewhere, Kanashimi felt the raise in power from the half-breed Saiyans. Ryu and Kanashimi's body pulsed again, both their hairs turned slightly upwards. Their eyes sliding into jade-green color, while their hair transistioned into the same golden yellow as their dad and Kanashimi. With the last minute push, both Ryu and Lyra finally transformed into their Super Saiyan form. Which pleased Rugai greatly. War was the only one shocked at what he was seeing. Ferno and Tenchu, not so much, but did a half smile.

Darryn also detected the rapid increase in power, and determined it was the half Saiyan children. He also noticed a familiar planet that came into view. _"Sir Bull, I believe panet Namek is within our path to Mechovia. Shall we make an unscheduled stop?"_ Bull looked up from his tablet, and saw Namek.

"Why not. Gives us a chance to stretch our legs after being cooped up in this ship. Just don't tell anyone until they disembarked." Darryn nodded, and made planetary fall. Everyone else on the ship thought it was a bit too early for them to reach Mechovia. Darryn landed the ship in the same spot they first landed in years ago. Rugai was the first off the ship, and was shocked to see Namek, flourishing better than he had remembered.

"Why the sudden stop on Namek?" Rugai turned around, and looked at Bull who was still on top of the ramp.

"Being cooped up for so long, because of some UNWANTED GUESTS..." Bull made sure the stowaway Were-Lygers heard him. "We better stretch our legs while we can." Bull finally made his way down the ramp, still keeping his eyes on the tablet. Everyone else finally made their way off the ship. Rugai, Tenchu and Ferno flew off towards the village that was close by. The kids followed after them, not because they hate the Were-Lygers, or Kanashimi for that matter, but because they didn't know what to do when they're around them.

War, and a few of his finest warriors, asked Darryn to take them to any ruins of significance. Darryn only knew of one, the ruins of the Kamekians was close by, and he took them to it. _'Why the sudden inquiry of the Kamekian ruins?'_ War rotated his head.

"They have many secrets within their technology. They have one of their ruined cities is on Lygeria. I want to know where they went, and why did everyone that knew them, hated the Kamekians so much." Darryn processed what War wanted to know, at least part of it.

 _"As to where they went, the Kamekians went into the Nexus of Death, and was never seen again. Sir Ferno is the only known Kamekian left in the universe."_ War was shocked to hear that. He even tried to be the first to explore that part of the universe, and rename it under him. _"I have found a usable Kamekian technology during the search for Master Rugai after Argonia and Pargonia exploded. I created safety measures in case if the device was deemed to dangerous. Upon activation, the devise revealed a fully detailed galactic map of the Nexus. My educated guess, is that the Kamekians sent waves of probes into it. But one thing that is constant, and confirmed by other races, is that no one has ever left."_ War paced a bit, thinking about what Darryn told him. The other Were-Lygers just watched War, awaiting for him to issue commands.

"Once the Mechromancers is finished, do you want to help me tackle Nexus?" Darryn processed War's request, and did a million simultaneous simulations all at once. All had negative consequenses.

 _"Unfortunately, I would have to decline. I even added the power of Master Rugai's strength, along with the rest of everyone currently with us, and all resulted in failure."_ War wasn't at all surprised by the answer, and kept on examining the ruins.

A quick step back in time...

O'ja, Vivek, and the other two Saiyans was enjoying their new lives. All of them worked in Qube Corp. warehouse. The other workers was shocked to see the four of them flying to move stuff around, but eventually, they got used to it. The Saiyans eventually told them about what they were, and waited for the appropriate response. "So...you guys are like, aliens?" All four of them nodded. The workers just accepted it like its normal. Days passed, the Saiyans that stayed behind, watched as the ship they used to find Rugai, took off. All four of them sensed everyone they knew that boarded it. They secretly gathered in front of their houses, and discussed about how they left the planet unguarded. O'ja suggested resuming their training, and getting strong enough to keep the Earth safe.

"That's not a bad idea. At least our home won't go unprotected." Zupa said with his hands behind his head. Vivek turned around, and started making his way to his place.

"If we're going to train, better get our gear, and a location. I had a feeling that we might go back to fighting, so I asked that Bull guy to make us training rooms. He said that they're built under our houses." O'ja and the other three Saiyans was shocked, and all of them went back to their houses, and headed to their basement. All four of them went inside their gravity room, and resumed their long put off training.

Back in the present time...

The Earth Fighters and the Were-Lygers finished what they were doing on Namek, and left to resume their trip to Mechovia. "Brings back memories. Uh...sorry bro." Tenchu caught himself from making a verbal mistake. Rugai shook his head.

"It was fun on Namek some years back. I might retire there with Deena...if she wants to leave Snowvilla." Tenchu smiled. Rugai stretched his body. "Well, we better get back to training. We need to be at the top of our game against the Mechromancers." War quickly left the room, and stood in front of one of the gravity training rooms. Days passed, Ryu helped Lyra master her Super Saiyan form, under the complete supervision of their father of course. Ryu wasn't in any hurry to ascend to the next level just yet, but Lyra wanted to. "No need to rush things. We'll take the rest of the day to rest, and get something to eat." Ryu and Lyra was the first to leave, Rugai followed then War.

"I guess even Were-Lygers get hungry." Ferno made an assumption.

"Wouldn't surprise me if they're similar in every way." Tenchu went towards the medi-box, and pressed the plus button twice to dispense two senzu beans, tossed one of them to Ferno. "Something's been bugging me since about the time Rugai faced Blackfist." Ferno ate the bean, as did Tenchu. "The people we faced, either have solely gone after Rugai, or don't see us as a real threat even though we are just as strong as him." Ferno placed a hand on his chin.

"I see someone else also has thought about it, too. It was one of the reasons why I followed Rugai. Unfortunately, I've been getting more questions than answers." Tenchu knew what Ferno was talking about. In the fights Tenchu was in, they were more focused on Rugai, and in a rare chance, Kanashimi as well.

"Let's ask Rugai if we take point once we make landfall. I really want to test my skills on the batlefield. Sure there was the tournaments and all, but I want an actual battle to really see what we're made of." For the rest of the day, Ferno and Tenchu talked about their plan of attack once they reached Mechovia. And alternate methods if plan A fails.

A month passed...

Our heroes reached the edge of the Nexus of Death. _"I think my optical vision is malfunctioning."_ Everyone looked into the void, they took random breaks to prevent the void from staring back.

"Didn't Lizza and Greanne say that those creatures came from the Nexus?" Rugai asked, startling everyone in the cockpit.

"And the Kamekians entered that very same nebula. Hate to even say it, but we might have to cross it in order to reach Mechovia." Tenchu shuttered upon speaking those words. As did everyone else.

"Good thing bolt for brains took samples of the creatures. I examined them, and added most of their organic metallic skin on random parts of the ship. Figuring we would have to go in one day. Didn't think that it would be today." Bull slumped more into his seat, and covered his eyes with his right hand. "Unfortunately, there are still kinks in the new system that needs...tweeking. Go suit up in your space suits." Everyone was shocked.

"You want us...to fly into...that!?" Tenchu asked. Bull just looked at him through two of his fingers he moved. "You can be a real piece, you know that." Bull waved him off like 'whatever'. Tenchu looked at Rugai, then shifted his eyes to the children. Rugai slightly nodded in agreement. "Kids, you'll have to stay here and keep Bull busy." Tenchi and Diana nodded with eagerness. Ryu and Lyra, however, groaned that they wanted to go with them. An hour later, Rugai, Tenchu, Ferno, War, Kanashimi, and the Were-Lygers finished putting on their spacesuits. Meanwhile, Darryn converted most of organic parts to metal again. Something Darryn decided to do on that very same planet he was on when the people there did the ultimate upgrade.

 _"I have gathered that the Necrosis will attack anything that move. Hypothosis, we just float like lifeless corpses as to not attract attention."_ Rugai remembered his meditation training years back with King Kai of the North, one involving him sitting on a square plate on top of a very small needle.

"Going to have to." Rugai went to the communicating box, and pressed the cockpit button. "When can you get this ship working to enter the Nebula?" Silence for a few seconds.

 _Are you kidding me!? With you taking bolt for brains, It will take me longer since I have to babysit your brats!_ Rugai smiled a bit.

"I think a man of your brilliance, would have that figured out long before we get too far in the Nebula." Rugai didn't see the twitch in Bull's eye.

 _Better get going. You've actually challenged me to something you'll regret._ Everyone put on their helmets, and waited for their suits to pressurize. Minutes passed, each suit beeped a green light, signaling a 'good to go'. Rugai pressed the button, the airlock sucked all the air out, and the outer door opened. Rugai was the first out, and floated into the Nexus. Tenchu and Ferno was next, then Kanashimi and Darryn, and lastly War with the Were-Lygers.

"Ok guys...No sudden movements, and no talking unless its needed." Everyone but Kanashimi answered. Rugai was the first into the void. As he passed, the inside looked like every major city lights clustered together, randomly colored space clouds in various shapes not seen anywhere. And just within Rugai's view, the tinest planet, in the middle of everything. Rugai kept motionless, yet part of him wanted to turn around and see if the others made it in, and was seeing the same thing. He blinked, and the planet was a lot closer than before. _'What kind of place is this? Like time has been ripped apart.'_ Another blink, and Rugai was on the planet. And that's when everything went to crap. Necrosis littered everywhere, Rugai was doing everything to not freak out. One of the Necrosis got up, and walked around Rugai.

Meanwhile...

Tenchu and Kanashimi landed on another planet, after they were seperated from Ferno and Darryn for no reason. The planet was filled with black trees, white grass and blue insects. Kanashimi was about to take a step, but Tenchu quickly stopped her. Tenchu quickly noticed that the bugs, they are a new variation of the Necrosis, their size is as big as a humanoid.

Elsewhere, Darryn landed on the moon next to a completely different dead planet. _This Nebula, is nothing like anything ever seen._ Darryn walked on the moon, random Necrosis body parts stuck out from the ground. He pulled one up one part, a right arm, Darryn scanned it to see if it was still active. When the scans showed a negative, Darryn put the part back where he found it.

Ferno floated towards the reddest planet, and sensed much life on it. He felt a small tug at first, then was forced to be pulled towards it nearly at the speed that would probably kill anyone. Ferno opened his eyes, and saw something that was strange yet familiar at the same time. "Wh..what...where am I?" An entire planet, filled with Kamekians of different sizes, young to old, in a city that's so far advanced, no other life could catch up in thousands of years. Ferno snapped his head to the right, and felt an insanely huge power level heading his way. He was too scared to move. It was getting closer, and closer to him. Ferno blinked, and another Kamekian, standing two heads taller than him, looked down at him.

"So..." His very deep voice vibrated Ferno's suit almost like an earthquake. "A bretheren of ours finally came back. Welcome, to Kamek Prime." The Kamekian didn't change his facial expression at all. Ferno didn't trust him one bit. "I sense...another Kamekian in you. So you used the Namekian fusion technique. Our brother...I see. He used the last bit of his strength to merge with you. Come." The Kamekian started flying towards the largest, towering structure on the planet. Ferno stood where he was, still scared to move. The Kamekian stopped, turned around, and used his mind abilities to force Ferno to follow him.

 _ **Strange new developments our heroes is taking in the Nexus of Death. Will this detour set them back from Mechovia? And what fate will Ferno have on the Kamekian's homeworld? Stay tuned to the next Dragon Ball AX.**_


End file.
